1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image forming apparatus having a drawer detachably installed to a main body and configured to receive a developing unit therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a printing medium based on an input image signal. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a developing unit in which developer is fed to a photoconductor drum, on which an electrostatic latent image has been formed, to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible image.
The developing unit conventionally takes the form of a single process cartridge having a housing in which major developing elements, such as a photoconductor drum, charging roller, cleaning roller, developing roller and feed roller, are received.
Recently, to conveniently attach or detach the developing unit to or from a main body of the image forming apparatus, a drawer, in which the developing unit is received, is installed to the main body so as to be slidably pushed into or pulled out of the main body, which assures convenient exchange of the developing unit.